


VI

by Raindrops1775



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops1775/pseuds/Raindrops1775
Summary: Lindir has a secret admirer and Elrond is amused.
Relationships: Elladan/Lindir (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Beginning

“My Lord, do you know why this was on my desk this morning?”

Elrond looked up from the pile of correspondence on his desk. Lindir held up a small silver box, intricately engraved with trees and set with bright green gems. It was a beautiful trinket, to be sure, but Lindir could not fathom why it would be in _his _room, on _his _desk. It hadn’t been there before he’d left for the morning meal, and had been when he’d returned. Whoever had placed it there had either been watching him, or knew his daily schedule.

Elrond shook his head. A small smile played on his lips which he quickly schooled. Not quickly enough for Lindir to miss, though.

“My Lord, what is happening?”

Again, Elrond tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his smile. He had a suspicion about what was happening but would not tell Lindir until he was sure. Elrond set his quill down and stood, coming around his desk. He took the box from Lindir’s hand and began to turn it over, looking at the engravings.

“It’s very beautiful,” he commented. Lindir nodded. It was. It was also completely baffling why it should be in _his _room.

“Have you opened it yet?” Elrond inquired. Lindir felt his cheeks go pink. He hadn’t been able to figure out _how _to open it. He was terrible at puzzles, had been even as a child.

Elrond felt around the box a bit more, only to breathe an “ah!” when he found the hidden latch and the box sprung open. Inside was a piece of parchment that had been folded into the intricate shape of a crane. Elrond gingerly took the note from the box and handed it to Lindir, who regarded it with a mix of suspicion and surprise.

“Go on, open it,” Elrond prodded. Lindir carefully unfolded the parchment and began to read, the heat rising up his cheeks and continuing straight to the tips of his ears. This – there could be no way this was for _him_! This must be a mistake. This was certainly meant for another elf! Not – not _him!_

Elrond watched his shy attendant with a certain amount of fondness. Lindir was very loyal and diligent. He was studious and meticulous. A great advisor in the making most certainly. He was also entirely _too_ shy, and preferred to hide in the background. It was a shame, really, that he was so unknown, for he was an extremely lovable elf. Elrond knew that Lindir would make someone a wonderful partner. Based on Lindir’s reaction to the note there was, evidently, an elf out there who had also realized that truth.

Lindir thrust the letter towards his lord, eyes downcast. He could not bear to watch his lord’s reaction. It was too embarrassing. Elrond quickly read the letter and smiled to himself. The handwriting was…familiar. More importantly, however, was that he was now certain that Lindir had an admirer. An admirer who wished to remain secret, as the note was not signed.

“Does this not please you, Lindir? You have an admirer! A very serious one, for that box is too beautiful to be handed off idly.”

Lindir could not help the panic in his tone. “My Lord, this is…Oh, I – I just…this is…” Lindir spluttered. Elrond had never seen his advisor so out of sorts. 

“Surprising?” Elrond supplied, quite a bit amused at Lindir’s reaction.

“Yes! I – oh I don’t know what to do! What do I do, my lord?” Large brown eyes bored into Elrond’s. In this moment Lindir looked like a lost child.  
  
“What do you do? I suppose you feel flattered, and move on with your day. The note is not signed; therefore, you do not even know who has sent it to you. There is no reason to work yourself up over this, Lindir. An admirer is a good thing.”

Lindir tried to get himself under control. His lord was right. Of course he was. Lord Elrond was wise. He knew the best course of action. Lindir would try to follow his suggestion. He took a deep, calming breath.

“You’re quite right, my lord. I shall return to my desk and continue with the day’s work.” Lindir made to leave, but Elrond stopped him with a gentle hand, returning the note and silver box to Lindir’s possession.

“Do not forget these, Lindir. Someone has spent a great deal of time and thought on you. I suggest you carefully consider their sentiments.”

Lindir bowed and left Lord Elrond’s office, quickly returning to his room. In his agitation he did not notice the dark-haired elf hiding behind one of the hall’s pillars, watching him.

The elf waited until Lindir was safely in his room before emerging from his vantage point. He headed down the hall towards his father’s office, where he expected he had quite a bit of explaining to do. There was no way Lord Elrond would mistake the handwriting of his son, nor the heirloom silver box. Elladan could only hope his father had not revealed him as Lindir's admirer.


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elladan have a chat.

“Ah, Elladan. Come in.” Elrond waved his son into the office, closing the door behind him. Elladan took a chair in front of his father’s desk and sat, not quite sure how to begin this conversation. Luckily, his father stepped in.

“Do not worry, I did not reveal your identity.”

Elladan released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Good. His secret was safe. For now. He had a plan, and he didn’t want anything to upend it.

“Thank you, Ada.” Elrond smiled.

“So…Lindir?” He prodded, watching the flush spread across Elladan’s cheeks.

“He is – I mean, I am….oh” Elladan faltered, seeing the mirth in Elrond’s eyes.

“I commend your choice, my son. Lindir is a fine elf. He will make a wonderful partner. Now…how to convince him of that…” Elrond trailed off, seeing the frown on Elladan’s face.

“He is so shy, Ada. I do not want to scare him off. But I must tell him truthfully of my feelings. It would be a lie to continue hiding them, and I will not lie to him.”

Elrond inclined his head in agreement. “Lindir was very flustered when he realized what the gift was. I cautioned him to not be too hasty, and to consider the request.”

Elladan nodded. “Do you think he will meet with me?”

“There is only one way to find out!” Elrond found this whole situation quite amusing. He was, also, quite impressed with Elladan, for he had rarely seen him this serious about anything. He had clearly been putting great thought into Lindir and his courting.

“How long have you favored him, my son?”

Elladan’s cheeks grew warm. “Since he first arrived in Imladris, Ada.”

“Ah,” Elrond breathed. Lindir had been with them for years, had arrived back before his twins had even reached their majority. To hear Elladan had harbored feelings for this long…it spoke of his deep sincerity. Elrond decided right then to assist his son in his endeavor.

“Well, my son. What shall you say to dear Lindir when you meet this evening?”

“Do you think he will come? Truly?” A questioning smile lit up Elladan’s handsome face.

“I cannot say for sure. I will…strongly encourage him, though. I care for his happiness too, and had I not felt this match a good one, for both parties, I would not assist you.”

“Thank you, Ada!” Elladan threw his arms around his father’s neck. Elrond patted his back.

“Now again, what will your speech to him be?”

Elladan untangled his arms and thought for a moment, then looked up resolutely. “I do not know if it will frighten him, but I will tell him the absolute truth. That I have been in love with him since I first laid eyes on him, and that I want to be his husband. I’m very determined, Ada. I do not want a fling. I would marry him on the spot, if he’d agree to it.”

Now that was a very big thing to say, for marriage was no light matter to the elves. They did not divorce, and only death, fading, or sailing could end a bond once it was cemented. Elladan had clearly spent a great deal of time considering the matter.

“Ada, I’m not romantic, and I cannot make flowery speeches, but I am honest, and I am determined to show Lindir that.”

Elrond hummed in agreement. His son had always been honest, and he did not doubt his sincerity.

“I understand, my son. But remember. Lindir is a gentle elf. He is shy, and sensitive, and thinks too deeply on things. He may reject you, or not give you an answer at all. Are you prepared for that? Have you though on how you would react, or what you would do next, if that comes to pass?”

“Aye, Ada. If he is certain he is against the match then I will respect that. But if it is fear that holds him back, I will not be dissuaded so lightly. I understand Lindir’s character, and I know that he flees from new things. But I will let him set the pace, and by slow degrees convince him of my devotion.”

“I wish you luck, my son. Now go, it seems you have some preparations to do, for you have a big evening ahead of you.”


End file.
